A consortium of 12 hospitals located in all nine districts of the American College of Obstetricians and Gynecologists in the U.S. provided electronic obstetric, labor and newborn data to create a perinatal database with more than 200,000 deliveries. Selected information were downloaded from the hospital databases and transferred in a de-identified format to the Data Coordinating Center for data auditing, cleaning, recoding and compilation. The de-identified database will be used for secondary data analyses. Findings from this project may have important impact on obstetric practice.